Give Your Heart A Break
by valnee
Summary: Mencintai, tetapi tak ingin terlalu membebani dengan cinta itu. Memberi jarak agar luka yang pernah singgah tak mudah terkuak lagi. [MidoTaka] Mind RnR?


**Give Your Heart a Break**

 **Pair**

" **Midorima Shintarou x Takao Kazunari"**

 **Disclaimer**

" **Kuroko No Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei"**

 **Warning**

 **Gaje max, Typo(s), dll**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Takao Kazunari POV**

.

.

 _ **The day I first met you**_

 _ **You told me you'd never fall in love**_

 _ **But now that I get you**_

 _ **I know fear is what it really was**_

.

Pertama kali, Miyaji- _senpai_ mengenalkanku padamu, aku ragu kau adalah orang yang akan mendekatiku, lalu disitu juga kubuat keputusan, aku yangakan mendekatimu.

" _Shin-_ chan _pernah suka sama seseorang_ gak _?"_

Melihat dari reaksi setelah mendengarkan pertanyaanku itu, bisa kutebak, kau adalah orang yang anti cinta –tak tertarik untuk jatuh cinta dan tak suka membahasnya, dan dia berkata,

" _Tidak-_ nodayo _. Aku tak akan pernah jatuh cinta."_

Bohong. Ia memiliki ketakutan tinggalkan oleh seseorang yang telah ia cintai. Percintaan yang kelam pada masa lalu membuatnya anti cinta. Tetapi itu dulu, sekarang kau adalah milikku. Dan secara tiba tiba, kau kembali lagi pada masa lalu. Ketakutan akan ditinggalkan.

.

.

 _ **Now here we are**_

 _ **So close yet so fat**_

 _ **Haven't I passed the test**_

 _ **When will you realize**_

 _ **Baby, I'm not like the rest**_

.

Aku harus selalu sabar menghadapi dirimu yang seperti itu, yang sering teringat oleh masa lalu.

" _Kazunari, kau mau kemana_ nanodayo _?"_

" _Dengan siapa?"_

" _Kau akan pulang jam berapa?"_

" _Ada urusan apa-_ nodayo _?"_

" _Kenapa harus sekarang perginya?"_

Hampir pertanyaan 5W + 1H muncul semua. Aku harus menata emosiku agar aku tak mudah naik tikam saat kau mulai posesif padaku. Kita sudah sangat dekat, tetapi kenapa aku tak bisa membaca pikiranmu. Kapan kau akan sadar dan tau bahwa aku bukanlah mereka yang ada dimasa lalumu. Aku tak akan pernah tega meninggalkanmu. Apalagi, setelah aku tau bahwa kau sangat rapuh begitu.

.

.

 _ **Don't wanna break your heart**_

 _ **Wanna give your heart a break**_

 _ **I know you're scared it's wrong**_

 _ **Like you might make a mistake**_

 _ **There's just one life to live**_

 _ **And there's no time to waste, to waste**_

 _ **So let me give your heart a break**_

 _ **Give your heart a break**_

 _ **Le me give your heart a break**_

 _ **Give your heart a break**_

 _ **Oh yeah, yeah**_

.

Aku hanya ingin kau merasa nyaman bersamaku. Akan aku berikan semua ketentraman kepadamu.

" _Shin-_ chan _, aku akan terus bersamamu, terus.."_

Yakinlah bahwa aku tak akan melukaimu.

" _Kenapa-_ nodayo _?"_

" _Karena kau adalah bagian dari hidupku, Shin-_ chan _"_

Ya, percayalah itu –kau adalah hidupku. Singkirkan ketakutanmu itu, buang itu jauh jauh. Nyamanlah bersamaku. Biarkan hatimu beristirahat dari segala duka, karena saat kau bersamaku berarti waktunya untuk berbahagia.

.

.

 _ **On Sunday you went home alone**_

 _ **There were tears in your eyes**_

 _ **I called your cell phone, my love**_

 _ **But you did not reply**_

.

" _Kenapa kau sangat dekat dengannya_ nanodayo _?"_ _Mukanya menyiratkan bahwa ia sedang marah, padahal aku hanya sedikit berbincang dengan Miyaji-_ senpai _–tak sengaja bertemu– saat menunggu dia datang,_

" _Dia hanya sebatas_ senpai _-ku saja, tadi tak sengaja bertemu, dia juga bersama kekasihnya, kita sedikit berbincang" aku berusaha menjelaskan kejadiannya,_

" _Kau tampak senang dengannya-_ nodayo _" aku menatapnya, aku mencoba menahan untuk tidak mengucapkan sumpah serapahku, "Dia dan aku hanya sebatas_ kouhai _-_ senpai _."_

Dia tetap tak percaya padaku. Hari itu, hari minggu, hari dimana kita akan kencan seperti biasanya. Tetapi kita malah bertengkar. Masalahnya sepele, _sih_ , tetapi dia seolah-olah menuntutku –menyalahkanku. Pada akhirnya, dia meninggalkanku sendirian –pulang. Sudah berkali-kali kutelpon untuk meluruskan kejadian ini tetapi tak diangkat juga.

"Gomen _Shin-_ chan _, aku sama sekali tak bermaksud melukaimu seperti ini"_

 _._

 _._

 _ **The world is ours if you want it**_

 _ **We can take it if you just take my hand**_

 _ **There's no turning back now**_

 _ **Baby, try to understand**_

.

Dunia ini bisa menjadi milik kita berdua jika kau mau. Rengkuhlah tanganku, dan aku akan membawamu menikmati dunia ini. Ayolah, kumohon, jangan ragu lagi padaku. Aku adalah milikmu dan kau adalah milikku. Tak akan ada jalan untuk kembali, tak akan ada jalan untuk berpisah. Mengertilah, maka kau akan mulai bahagia bersamaku.

.

.

 _ **There's just so much you can take**_

 _ **Give your heart a break**_

 _ **Let me give your heart a break**_

 _ **Give your a break**_

 _ **Oh yeah, yeah**_

.

Akan banyak kebahagian yang kau dapat kalau kau mau sedikit mengistirahatkan hatimu, membiarkannya tentram, terlepas dari segala ketakutan akan ditinggalkan.

' _Shin-_ chan _, jangan khawatir ya, kau akan baik-baik saja denganku. Masa lalumu akan tergeser oleh kebahagianmu yang sekarang'_

 _._

 _._

 _ **When your lips are on my lips**_

 _ **And our hearts beat as one**_

 _ **But you slip out of my fingertips**_

 _ **Every time you run,**_

.

" _Shin-_ chan _.." Dia memalingkan wajahnya, aku meraih tangannya tetapi ia menepisnya langsung, "K-Kau kenapa?" Dia pergi meninggalku dengan beribu-ribu pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dikepalaku. Setelah kejadian itu –berciuman dengannya, ia tak pernah menatapku lagi bahkan ia tak mau menemuiku_.

Disaat kita bisa bersatu, kita merasa saling memiliki. Kau malah melepas semuanya. Kau selalu lari setiap menghadapi kenyataan, kenyataan bahwa kau mulai merasakan hal yang pernah kau rasakan dulu, hal yang sama.

.

.

' _ **Cause you've been hurt before**_

 _ **I can see it in your eyes**_

 _ **You try to smile it away,**_

 _ **Some things you can't disguise**_

 _ **Don't wanna break your heart**_

 _ **Baby, I can ease the ache, the ache**_

 _ **So let me give your heart a break**_

 _ **Give your heart a break**_

 _ **Let me give your heart a break**_

 _ **Give your heart a break**_

.

Raut wajahnya yang mengisyaratkan ketakutan terulangnya masa lalu. Dia selalu memendamnya, tak pernah cerita padaku tetapi ada beberapa hal yang tak bisa ia sembunyikan dariku.

" _Shin-_ chan _, aku tak akan pernah melukaimu, percayalah padaku"_

Aku selalu mencoba untuk menghalau sedikit demi sedikit rasa sakitnya. Jika dia mau membuka hatinya, ia dapat mengistirahatkan sejenak agar terbebas dari kedukaan.

.

.

 _ **There's just so much you can take**_

 _ **Give your heart a break**_

 _ **Let me give your heart a break**_

 _ **Give your heart a break**_

 _ **The day I first met you**_

 _ **You told me you'd never fall in love**_

.

" _Aku sangat senang bisa bersamamu, Kazunari"_

Aku tau aku akan mampu membuatnya bahagia. Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya, dia pernah berkata padaku bahwa ia tak akan pernah jatuh cinta. Tetapi,

" _Aku mencintaimu Kazunari, sangat"_

Dia jatuh cinta padaku, _Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun, Shin-chan_.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

Hai minna-san, bertemu lagi dengan author absurd yang sukanya bikin ff absurd dengan jalan cerita yang absurd dan segalanya yang berbau absurd /apaini/

Maaf jika tidak sesuai dengan lirik atau makna lagunya yaaa…. Aku baru sekali ini bikin songfic trs pair midotaka lagi, maaf jika hasilnya lebih dari kata absurd, jelek, tidak memuaskan, maaf jika typo terlalu gede 344KK /hiraukansaja/

Kecup absurd dari Kiriko Saki .2*


End file.
